Prison Break
by psychicchameleon
Summary: Katarina Bishop has never been caught... until today. When a job in Italy goes bad, will her crew come to her rescue? They know the ins and outs of prison, but something on the inside stops even the Bagshaws dead in their tracks. Guards will be impersonated, cameras will be hacked, and most importantly... Kat's crew will be tested.


Katarina Bishop was born into the world of thieves. She shares the blood of _the _Uncle Eddie and is the daughter to one of the greatest inside men to presently grace the earth. Because of these things, Kat never, ever got caught. At least, that is what she tried convince herself of as she sat on a metal bench beside a dark haired boy in a room surrounded by bars.

On the bright side, Kat's crew was also part of the family. They were more than capable of stealing a couple of kids from a holding cell in a small city in Italy. The teens in question were not the highest on the guard's list-they were kids after all. In fact, the two thieves probably could've walked away with a slap on the hand for trespassing and digging up the yard of a very wealthy Italian man. At most they could have gotten a warning for disturbing the peace. Of course, a lot of things could have gone differently if not for the rare priceless painting the girl carried away.

Where, exactly, the heist had gone wrong, Kat was sure was the boy. The small grandson to the man who owned the house that Kat had robbed. Thieves can plan for anything they want, hidden cameras, security systems, or even a particularly aggressive dog. The root of the heist is in the plan. But even the most prepared thief cannot foresee the future. So, when Aristeo La Morte's grandson Nicoli arrived at the million dollar estate, Kat thought nothing of it. She did not anticipate the child waking from a bad dream, and she certainly did not expect the ten year old to take a stroll outside in the middle of the night, spot the two intruders, and pierce the chilled air with a frantic scream.

"Aiuto! Aiuto! Nonno! _Help! Help! Grandfather!"_

The boy cried for his grandfather just as the teenagers were about to make their escape into the night. Two minutes were the difference between freedom and a damp cell. In the world of heists, seconds can feel like an eternity, and those two god-forsaken seconds left Kat with no choice but to sit in her room and await her rescue.

"So, how long until the knight in shining armor arrives?" Nick asked, sitting entirely too close to her on the small bench.

The dark haired boy smirked at her obvious discomfort. Hale was never going to let her live down being caught. He was never going to get over not being caught with her. And he was never, ever going to forgive her for inviting Nick instead of him. But, she remembered, she was mad at Hale, too.

"Well, your presence is going to slow down the process. Especially because I didn't exactly mention that I was bringing you with when I left." She snapped her head up to meet his eyes, and couldn't help wishing they were Hale's. Just as quickly, the thought was gone.

"Kat Bishop forgot to tell her boyfriend that her Italian escapade included his nemesis? I might as well make myself comfortable, because we're never getting out of this prison."

"Hale is going to kill me. And you. And then me again."

"Well we are going to be here for a while, so you might as well explain yourself. I know I'm charming and all, but why take me instead of the golden boy?"

That is an excellent question, Kat thought. She had chalked it up to needing an expert to pick La Morte's key out of his pocket. _Hale can pick pockets. _Or maybe she had chosen Nick for his access to helpful Interpol security summaries on the mansion. _Hale still could've come with._ She knew she didn't have a justifiable excuse. All she could do was stare at the boy next to her, knowing the answer to his question but not wanting to admit it.

"Hale and I had a sort of … fight," At this confession Nick's eyes lit up.

"It must have been a good one if it compelled you to travel half way around the world without him. Tell me, what did the billionaire do to get in your bad graces?" The static was still buzzing in her earpiece, and she knew she wouldn't be seeing daylight anytime soon.

"Hale… he…" It didn't seem right to spill her relationship mess with the boy her boyfriend so desperately despised, but Gabrielle was sadly not present to listen to a rant and Nick was the only option in sight. Kat was absolutely not going to spill her guts to the guard with the weird mustache.

"He always flirts with other girls! Always, and, like, it's never really bothered me before but now it does because… well, he… he's supposed to like me! And, I get that its part of his job, but he doesn't _always _have to do it and I can't seem to figure out the line between each, and-"

"Kat, breathe, okay, just breathe." Nick's voice took on an alarmed edge, and he began to be concerned as he looked at the frantic girl sitting beside him. "It's been a long night, maybe you just need some sleep."

"It's just… he's way out of my league and I've stolen him from the world of possibilities at his feet and I know that one day he's going to realize that and I'm going to wake up and be alone." A tear had dripped down Kat's cheek, and he just watched as they kept falling. He was not used to comforting crying girls, much ones with rich thief boyfriends that hated him.

"You're probably stressed from the arrest." He awkwardly placed an arm around her shoulders, gently hugged her body to his. "Sh... it'll be ok."

"You know what else? He always has to watch me, every single second. Like he thinks I'll just run away. I'm a big girl! I can handle myself." Her words are louder now, but the tears have stopped.

She takes a breath and is silent for a second before letting out a wry laugh.

"He doesn't like you, but you knew that. It's because you kissed me at the museum. And that's not even the best part." She laughed again.

"He acts like he feels something for me, like he wants me for himself, but when _I_ finally kiss _him_ he leaves. Do you know how heartbreaking and embarrassing that was? He's so unpredictable, one minute he's in love with me and then the next it's gone." Her voice has grown so loud that the guard had begun to stare. If he didn't know better, Nick would have thought she was drunk.

"Look... I'm not very good at relationship advice, but it's been a long night, and I think you should try to get some sleep," he pulled off his hoodie and wadded into a ball for her to use as a pillow.

"Hale is an idiot for making you upset, but at the end of the day you are one of the strongest people I know and everything is going to be okay. I'm sure he'll find some way to make it up to you, but in the meantime you have me." He flashed her a grin and her breathing started to calm down. Kat put her makeshift pillow between her head and Nick's shoulder and closed her eyes. He thought she might have fallen asleep when a whisper cut through the dim room.

"Why can't he be more like you?" She lifted her eyes to meet his. Her voice wasn't shaking anymore, it was deadly steady.

He blinked. Her eyes were red and puffy but he couldn't help thinking she was still beautiful. _Snap out of it._

"Kat, we've been up for hours and I'm sure your boyfriend will be here in the morning to kiss and make up so-" But Kat wasn't thinking straight. She was tired-from the lack of sleep and also from ranting. She was hurt and confused and missed her boyfriend and there were so many things that could've explained what she did next.

She kissed Nick. It took four seconds for Nick to react and pull away, for Kat's mind to stop spinning and come to a complete halt. It felt like after she had fell of her heist high in the back of the limo all over again, but this time she wasn't with Hale. _Hale._

"Oh my God." The words were the exact ones that Kat was thinking, but she hadn't said them. Outside the cell was cat-suit clad Gabrielle, not even bothering to keep her cover. Gabrielle stared at the pair of teenagers wearing the same clothes from the night before, and looking just as dazed as they had hours earlier.

Katarina's comms unit jumped to life. She could hear Simon's voice in her ear saying, "Gabs, did they just…" and trailing off, leaving Hamish to joke, "You always know how to keep us on our toes kitty." But none of these even registered to Kat, because she was staring at the guard standing behind Gabrielle. This guard was different than the one before. There was no mustache, his shoulders were broad, his face much younger than that of his predecessor. His blue eyes could've burned through the metal bars of Kat's cage.

"Hale," She said, pleading, but he had already turned around and walked out the door.

**So… How was it? I plan on writing another chapter or two in the next few days but I would really appreciate feedback!**


End file.
